German Patent 1 044 008 describes a descaling apparatus in which a nozzle beam is provided with a multiplicity of nozzles which are trained upon the rolled structural shapes for the descaling thereof with high pressure water jets. The nozzles can be turned on and off in groups.
German patent documents DE 31 46 656 A1 and DE 31 47 878 describe systems for the cooling of flat rolled stock using manifold pipes above and below the rolled product to be cooled and directing jets against the rolled product. The jets are connected by tubes with bores in the pipes, the array of bores and nozzles thus extending over the width of the rolled product. Via flaps, which can lie above the bores, the laminar flow of the cooling water can be matched to the width of the rolled product. DE 31 47 878 has a manifold with a multiplicity of outlet openings which allows groups of bores to be shut down to vary the effective cooling width of the unit. This system uses a fixed outer distributor pipe or manifold and a pipe arranged therein, i.e. an inner pipe, both pipes being provided with guide tubes for delivering the cooling water to the rolled products. The guide tubes of the inner pipe, however, are limited to the edge regions of the cooling width and are used for cooling the wider rolled strip when these additional cooling tubes are necessary.
Especially for the hydraulic descaling of rolled products, usually structural shapes with different cross sectional geometries and dimensions, jet rings are provided and these jet rings can be equipped with jet nozzles. The jet nozzles of individual rings are matched to the cross section of the structural shape to be treated and are replaceable depending upon the structural shape to be treated. Such an arrangement requires that, before any change in the rolling program, there be a reconstruction of the scale scraper by replacement of the jet rings or one of the jet rings. Such an approach is time-consuming and cost-intensive.